powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sting
Sting is the British-speaking beetle-type robot partner of Sid Carson (Gold Beast Ranger). He can also become the Silver Beast Ranger, & is considered a Sixth Ranger of the Beast Rangers along with his partner. Biography Sting is Sid Carson's personal creation. Sting accompanied Sid upon his return from HyperSpace, as they first appeared before the Beast Rangers in their ranger forms. While Sid dealt with Hector, Sting helped the Ranger fight off the robot monster. Later, Sid & Sting infiltrated Hexagon, only to get captured & put in a holding cell. During questioning, Sting tried to speak in defence for Sid, only to be constantly warned by the officials to speak when spoken to. However, the Beast Rangers soon realize that both Sid & Sting were the same Rangers who helped them before. After helping them again in a battle against a robot monster, Sid & Sting were welcomed back into Hexagon & joined the Beast Rangers. Personality Sting is a living testament to Sid Carson's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. Sting's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Sid, which greatly annoys his creator & partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, Sting holds Sid in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, Sid would be relentlessly protecting him. Forms Sting= Sting is a humanoid robot capable of defence & combat. Underneath his outer robotic shell is the humanoid form of the Silver Beast Ranger. His armour becomes the Gold Beast Ranger suit for Sid if they morph together. If Sid is the only one that is morphing, Sting is able to send duplicates of the golden parts to trigger the Gold Beast Ranger's morphing sequence. Similarly, if Sting is the only one morphing, the excess parts are cast off his body, & seem to vanish. |-|Silver Beast Ranger= The Silver Beast Ranger is the ranger persona for Sting. He achieves this form when he casts off his golden robot parts, retaining his arm braces & shoulder pads, which become more streamlined & change to a metallic blue. Once the ranger suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the morphing sequence. Arsenal Zords *Stag JetZord Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sting is portrayed by New Zealand actor James Davies, who originally portrayed Chase Randall (Black Dino Charge Ranger) in Power Rangers Dino (Super) Charge. Notes *The Silver Beast Ranger shares the motif of the Japanese Stag Beetle with the Navy Thunder Ranger of the two-man Thunder Rangers in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, just as the Gold Beast Ranger shares the Crimson Thunder Ranger's Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle motif. **The Silver & Gold Beast Rangers are also a silver & gold duo, similar to Ranger Operators Series Gold & Silver from Power Rangers RPM. *Sting is the only robot partner that can become a Beast Ranger. Because of this, he is also the only one who does not become a console for a zord. **He is similar to Robo Knight in this fact, who became the first Zord to gain humanoid form to fight alongside the Mega Rangers. Coincidentally, Robo Knight is one of the Silver Beast Ranger's immediate colour predecessors. *Sting is the first, & currently only, Silver Ranger to be a part of a five-man Power Ranger team. *Sting's character, mainly his accent, may be inspired by the British singer who shares the same nickname. See Also *Beet J. Stag - Super Sentai counterpart in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Beast Morphers Category:Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Robot Category:Male Robot Category:Robot Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Category:Sixth Ranger